Buzzfeed presents: Lip Virgin learns how to kiss from Kissing Expert
by AntiThalico
Summary: At 21 years old Annabeth Chase's lips have never touched another. Her best friend Piper secretly volunteers here for Buzzfeed's upcoming video where a person who's never been kissed before is taught how to kiss by a so-called expert. There, she meets Percy Jackson, self-proclaimed expert of kissing. In one take, he's able to discuss her insecurities and the art of kissing. OOC.


Annabeth Chase was currently sitting outside of her car at Buzzfeed Studios in Los Angeles, California. It was a quiet and sunny day so she was thinking, eyes closed, head resting against the steering wheel while the sun comforted her. In exactly, ten minutes she would be mic'd up and thrown in front of a video camera and taught how to kiss by some quote on quote "kissing expert."

Annabeth was nervous as fuck. She did not do things like this. It was not who she was.

Her friend Piper had secretly nominated her for this. She knew Annabeth had been embarrassed about never kissing anybody—which she was. It was humiliating. When girls would giggle and exchange first kiss stories at nights out, Annabeth would always lie and make something up.

The fact that she has never been kissed before had mentally messed her up and her insecurities ate her away every time she saw a couple kiss in public. She would always avert her eyes, reminded by the fact her lips had never touched another. Though here she is, about to learn how to kiss from someone that probably had their first kiss in middle school like a normal person. Then, it would be posted on a Youtube channel watched by millions.

It was so obvious boys were not attracted to her. Annabeth had wild blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. She usually wore clothes that didn't necessarily help enhance her figure as a way to self-justify that the reasons they weren't attracted to her wasn't because of her face but due to her baggy clothing.

And her mother did not help. Athena Chase had perfect straight brown hair with beautiful blue eyes. Unable to deal with Annabeth's hair, she permed it the summer before her freshman year of high school. Shortly after, Annabeth began wearing blue contacts. Her hair had finally fully recovered years after the perm and she threw away her contact lenses two weeks ago.

Today, she made more of an effort by wearing a simple green sleeveless sundress that stopped before her knees. The thought of what the so-called kissing expert would be thinking of her was eating her alive and influenced her dress. Knowing she would be reading comments on the video from the world once it's public made her want to throw up.

"They world will know that I'm ugly and that I can't kiss" Annabeth groaned out loud. She checked the time on phone before confirming what she already knew. It was time for her to get out of her car and in Buzzfeed Studios.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase, 21, and I have never been kissed before." She said as she stared straight into the video camera.

Annabeth was currently standing in front of an all-white backdrop in a room with 7 crew members and the director of the video.

The director explained that the camera would be rolling the whole entire time and that the crew would edit everything later.

"Tell us about yourself." The director said.

"Well, I am currently in school at UCLA for Architecture. I graduate this year and hope to have a career in it someday." It was surprisingly easy for her to talk to the camera. She never had a problem speaking of the things she loved.

"and…uh….my best friend Piper basically forced me to do this." She admitted which filled the room with laughter. Annabeth was surprised. She never thought of herself as funny.

"And why have you not been kissed before?" The director interrogated. She knew she would have to answer this question and had rehearsed the fake answer a million times.

"I guess I have been too busy with my studies to focus on boys and relationships." Annabeth shrugged, fake laughed and smiled. She knew she was asked to be completely honest in this video but damn how do you tell the world you think the reason for you never to have been kissed before is because you think you're fucking ugly?

"Fair enough." The director shifted and laughed in his chair. "Should we bring out the boy who will be teaching you how to kiss?"

"I guess it's too late to back out." Annabeth grinned in the camera. It was easy keeping up this façade she has going on.

"You can come out now Percy." The director spoke into his walkie talkie.

* * *

Yes the rumors are true. I'm 20 years old can't write for s*** but here I am still thinking about Percabeth years after not logging into this account for like 5 years LOLOL.

this story will be very short. like 5 parts nothing special.


End file.
